1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a measuring probe for detecting the pocket depth of a tooth holding apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
A measuring probe for detecting the pocket depth of a tooth holding apparatus is known from, for example, EPA 0286 067, where the pocket depth is measured by inserting a feeler as far as the bottom of the gum pocket and subsequently moving a light beam as far as an upper rim of the gum under the control of an operator. When a transfer switch is operated, a value corresponding to an actual angular position of the light beam generator is evaluated as the measure of the pocket depth. Such a design using a movable light beam has an advantage over other systems which use probing elements which are slid on or in the feeler in that the measuring operation can be effected substantially without effort, since no forces have to be raised to move the probing element. In addition, problems due to the obstruction of the sliding guidance rendering the movement of the probe element difficult or even blocking the probe element are eliminated. Of course, the movement of the light beam that is controlled by the operator on the rim of the gum requires an accurate visual inspection in order to avoid any measuring errors. This feature correspondingly requires the concentration of the operator. In addition, this method of measurement is difficult in regions where the teeth are difficult to see.